eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1986 (10 August 2000)
Synopsis Dot goes to wake Ethel up and thinks she's dead and screams for Pauline, then Ethel starts snoring. Barry is waiting excitedly for Natalie and is thrilled about the old car. Dot tells Pauline to take care of Ethel while she's still here.She arrives back very early. Pat tells Barry she's back. He rushes home with some flowers and champagne. Natalie tells Barry she's got something to show him - a brand new company car, just behind that old rust bucket. Sandra is furious after being hounded by builders in the square and says they will down tools if they aren't paid today. Ian says when he sells a flat he can pay them a bit extra. Sandra tells Beppe she has the keys to a flat on the square to look at. He's quiet and Sandra thinks he's not keen, but then he says it's perfect. Steve offers Mel tickets for E20 ladies night. Lisa says they're going somewhere else, and Mel says no, they can come, and later tells Lisa that she won't let Steve think he's worth avoiding. They invite Laura, who says it's her night off but she was going to iron some shirts for Ian. Amazingly, this attraction is finally overcome by some girly chatter and she agrees to come with them. Steve asks Beppe for a hand with the ladies night and Beppe says it's his night - he didn't even tell Beppe about it. Terry and Jim go off "researching" his business plan. He steals £250 from Irene's purse to buy some samples. They come back with a bag of videos and Irene is furious and calls him a dirty old man when she sees the covers of the videos. Peggy fills the Vic with flowers for some weird reason and then sneezes continually from the pollen. Ian is surprised and offended when Laura says she's going out clubbing tonight, and that she's now off duty. Pat tells him that she won't desert him and the kids. Mel and Lisa arrive at E20 and Steve tells Billy to get some champagne. Steve smirks "You couldn't stay away." and Mel says he's local and convenient but nothing special. Mel ignores him and grabs Billy, saying it's his lucky night, didn't he say he was after a woman, and she dances provocatively with Billy. In the Vic Barry's sulking because of the car, but he doesn't tell her that, and Natalie can't understand it. He tells her to go to E20 with Mel if she likes. She does and chats to Laura, who turns down Billy. Laura goes on about "Natalie's car" and how nice older cars are, much better than shiny new ones. Dot discovers that Ethel has been hoarding the pills and not taking them properly. Natalie rushes home and thanks Barry for the car and they make up. Dot confronts Ethel, who explains to Dot that she will take ALL her pills when the time comes. Dot says that's a sin, she mustn't do it, and Dot says she will take care of Ethel and do anything for her. Ethel says she doesn't want to get so ill that she can't do anything for herself, and that's when she'll take the pills. Dot says that's all right then, because by that time she won't be able to! Ethel says well, then since Dot said she'd do anything for her, she'll have to help her do it. Credits Main cast *June Brown as Dot *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Gavin Richards as Terry *John Bardon as Jim *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Michael Greco as Beppe *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Edward Savage as Steven *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes